


Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs Fanfic Moment

by EKWolf2020



Category: Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarves (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Kissing, Red Shoes, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKWolf2020/pseuds/EKWolf2020
Summary: In a land called Fairy Tale Island, the world is full of turmoil and danger, but a young group of men known as the Fearless Seven step in to fight. But when one day, they saved a princess, but due to their shallowness, thought her to be a witch based on looks, fought her. Only for her to be a fairy princess that put a curse on them: for when anyone looks at them, they will appear as green dwarfs until they receive a kiss from a woman of true beauty. Ashamed by their appearances, they vanish as no one has seen them in a year.Meantime, a young maiden of Snow White begins her journey to find her father, with the help of dangerously magic shows that change her exterior looks for eternal beauty. In her escape, she runs into the Dwarfs, and while still in her new form, she asks them to help her find her father under the guise Red Shoes. Meanwhile, while the other cursed princes try to win her heart with gifts and charm, one of the princes, Prince Merlin, finds that he is smitten with her and finds himself more drawn to her. While Red Shoes might feel the same, she wonders if this cute little dwarf could love her for the real her
Relationships: Prince Merlin/ Show White
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs Fanfic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I am back, and before people ask: I did not make this up. I actually got my inspiration to write this little fanfic moment after watching a South Korean film called Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarves. 
> 
> Now, I will say that I do remember vaguely hearing about this film back in 2017 when the trailer dropped for it and from there, it was met with some controversies. But from the images now, and even somehow finding the movie on Youtube before it got pulled, it was quite a cute little film. Most likely more of a guilty pleasure, but from the little nuggets of good scenes in the film, I could tell that there was something there. 
> 
> Or I could be over-analyzing. But anyway, I wanted to write this scene out as I was imaging how it could have been in my head. If you guys like more, maybe I will try to continue with it. 
> 
> Also more notes down below.

Merlin was moving fast for someone with stubby legs. In his dwarf form, he was eager to get to this location that he had in mind. He lead as a giggling Red Shoes, also known as Snow White, followed him with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Red Shoes," Merlin said. "We have to hurry."

"Hurry, where?" Red huffed a little as she tried to catch up with him. She felt a little winded but was not so much this time as the magic of her step mother's magic apple tree shoes seemed to make her more agile than her usual self. In the back of her mind, she wondered how much of her changes were due to the magical shoes.

"Well, I can't tell you, or it will ruin the surprise," Merlin said as he slowed down a little to look up at her with a shrug and grin. Then he came to some brush and then stopped. Red stopped beside him as she relaxed to get her breath. Merlin, giddy with excitement, then turned to her. "Now, I need you to wait here, don't go anywhere. And no peeking." He moved enough of the brush for him to slide between it as he looked to her.

Red chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I won't. Now just go already," she said.

Merlin nodded as he hid behind the brush and from what Red could hear, there was some shuffling of things around and grunts from him as if he was moving some things, but she did not mind as she waited. She sat by rock as she waited. Her eyes wandered a little as she waited for Merlin to finish. Soon her eyes reached her feet as she saw the magical shoes. Staring at them made her feel somewhat comforted by their presence, even though she knows that her stepmother would give anything to get them back.

"Why would you want to give them up?" a strange voice played in the back of her head. Red gasps as she looks around.

"Wh-who said that?"

"Why would anyone want to give up looking the way you do?" The voice repeated something into her head as Red became a bit more frightened. Then she looked down to see a reflection of her, the new her, wearing the crown. Red looks terrified but tries to stay calm. "You can stay this way forever, you know.

"W-why? Why would I want to do that? I don't need to look pretty to love myself." Red tried to affirm herself, but this new twisted version of her just laughed.

"Oh, and just because you felt good about yourself doesn't mean anything if he finds out."

Red gaps as she pulled her hands to her face. "How did you-"

"I know all of your desires, as well as your fears. And right now," the twisted version of her smirked as it seemed to force itself closer to Red's face. "Right now, you are probably wondering, what would he think of me if I told him I am not the girl he has been pining for, not the beautiful beauty now. A simple, nobody princess that no one paid attention to because she was just average."

Red, pulled her hands to her ears to drown out the whisper that was not like hissed in her ears. "No, I am not a nobody. I am still the same girl. I am still Snow."

"Say that girl that is hiding behind the heel!" The twisted version of her pushed her, and suddenly, Red was Snow white again. But from the look of it, she was pushed into the shoes as she looks up. Snow saw dwarf Merlin kissing the new her without hesitation while the twisted version of her smirked down at Snow, trapped within the shoes. Snow pounded on the shoe as hard as she could as suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She gasped as she saw it is her stepmother, walking up to her with an evil cackle in her throat, and tree branches began to reach out to her. Snow tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Red." Suddenly, as if brought out of a trance, Red looked toward the sound and saw her green little friend looking worried for her as he was inching closer to her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he reached for her.

Glancing back at her feet, Red then moved them as she looks for her reflection. Seeing only her movement, she sighed. "Yes, yeah, I am fine. I'm sorry. I probably just dozed off. We had a busy day looking for my dad, you know."

"Yes," Merlin said, a bit wary of her, but then he shook his head and smiled. "Which is why I set this up for you." He hurries to the brush. "Now, are you ready to be amazed?"

Red smiles as she stood up and nodded. "Yes, I am ready."

Merlin smiled as he pushed the brush back and the light shown in from it blinded her for a moment. Taking a moment to blink and walk into it, Red then gasped at the view. A beautiful hillside view over the lake as it shimmered with the setting sun. Also, there was a beautiful, tall oak tree as it shook in the breeze that framed it against the mountainous hills to the north. Beside the tree, there was a little blanket set up and some rocks forming a small circle not too far from it. Red smiled as she walked over to it and gushes over it. Merlin, looking like his princely self, smiled as he walks over and took a deep breath to step up to her.

Red smiled as she then looked back at him and then chuckled. "Did you plan all of this?"

"Yes, indeed, oh beautiful lady." Merlin jested a little as he bows, back in his dwarf size, and offered a hand to help her sit. "I figured, after a long day, we could watch the sunset. Enjoy some downtime from the rather, exciting day running away from random monsters attacks and near-death experiences."

Red could not hold her laugh in as she sat down. "You got the point there." She said and sighed with a smile as she looked at the sunset. "And, you know, this is very relaxing." She said as she held her knees close to her. Merlin smiles as he leaned back with her as they share a quiet moment watching the sun. Red sighed, but this time, she looks a bit worried as she looks down. 

Merlin saw her upset as he inched a bit closer. "Is something wrong?"

Red looked at her little green friend as she could not shake the fear she had of that vision of him leaving the real her behind while he pinned for the more beautiful and thinner version of her. But she tried to hide it as she brushes it off. "Oh yeah, of course. I just..." she paused as she thinks of an excuse. "I just miss my papa. And wonder if he is okay." She looked back at the sunset as she hoped that would help change the subject.

But Merlin could sense she was still upset. He glanced away as he sees the rocks in the circle and remembered his other plan as he smiled. He stood up and stood before her as he extended his hand. "I hate to see a beautiful woman, sad. So, would the fair lady like to dance with me?" He spoke with a smooth but compelling tone that seemed to charm her instantly.

She looked at him with a bit of awe as the light of the sun formed a little glow around him. Reaching for his hand, Red nodded as she got up and held his hand. "I would love to," she whispered a little.

Smiling back, he took her into the middle of the circle of rocks, where there was an even bigger one right in the middle of it. He let go as he climbed on top of the big middle rock as he tried to make himself a bit taller. Red waited as she watched him struggle, but smiled none the less. When he was ready, he gave a slightly embarrassed grin before bowing to her like a prince. She smiled and curtsied to him. When he reached for her hand, she came closer, and he put his hand on her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder. Both of them blush as then Merlin then begins to sway her as best as possible, and she followed along with him. They keep in tune with each other as he guided her side to side.

But both found this task to be a bit difficult. For Merlin, he struggled to keep his hands in its place on the small of her back. And while Red didn't mind it too much, she still occasionally stubbed her toes into the rock. Merlin grimaced a little when she would stub her toes. "I'm sorry. This dancing is not going as I had planned," he commented. 

"It's okay," she said as she smiled, then hugged him and began to spin around with him. Merlin gasped a little when this tiny woman then suddenly grabbed him, but he did not care as he looked up at her with amazement. They spun around and pretend to dance appropriately. Soon, they both sat down and laughed as they relaxed from it. Merlin chuckled as he caught his breath and composure.

"That was a lot of fun," he said with excitement.

"Same," Red said as she massaged her ankle a little.

"Never quite had a girl quite literally sweep me off my feet."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't - " Red began to apologize as he then looks at her and then waved his hands to stop her.

"It's okay. It was still fun." Merlin reassured her as he chuckled more.

"Oh good," Red smiled as she relaxes. "It has been a long time since I danced."

"Really now? I figured a girl like you would have every man in the world asking for your hand," Merlin pointed out.

"Oh well, I... I mean, I normally do get people to ask. But I am usually very stiff when I dance with strangers," Red fibbed as she trief to keep up her facade of being a perfect princess. And while part of it was correct, she also mentioned that not many men ever asked her to dance with her. Not when she was Snow, who was bigger than most of the men around her.

But Merlin did not pick up on it. Instead, he was touched to hear that she was comfortable around him, and he was no longer a stranger to her. He smiled as he looked to the setting sun then thought about something he wanted to try. "Red shoes, I have mentioned to you as well that I am cursed, but I never did tell you exactly how."

"Oh yeah, so what does your curse do?" She asked as she looked at him eagerly.

"Well, first, we should stand up," he said as he got back up. Red does the same as he then reached up to her. Somehow, this felt so right to her now, that when he reached, she knew right away to take it. "Now, I need you to close your eyes." He requested for her.

Red raised an eyebrow playfully as she smirked at him. "Are you going to try and kiss me again?" She teased him, which caused the little dwarf to turn a few shades darker of green.

"What? Pfft, I was not even thinking about that," he exaggerated as he tried to play it off cool, but a bit embarrassed she picked up on those times he tried to kiss her. But he then shook his head. "But in all honesty," his tone shifted to a more serious tone, "I will not try to kiss you. I just want to show you how I feel and really look on this inside. The me I want you to see one day."

Red was surprised by his sincerity in his voice as she saw a genuine look in his eyes.

"So please, will you close your eyes for me? And keep them closed for as long as you can." He requested again with a glimmer of hope in his eyes this works. His hand was holding hers as careful but as tight as he could.

"Yeah, okay," she said as she took a breath and then closed her eyes.

In a flash, Merlin changed back to his true self, then look down at her softly. Still having her eyes closed, Snow was surprised by the sudden height change that she did not have to bend down to hold his hand. Merlin took a breath as he smiled as her amazement. "Pretty big difference in height, I am sure you are thinking," he jested a little.

"Yeah...significantly," Red said, still keeping her eyes closed. "Feels weird not to bend down like before."

"Well," Merlin swallowed a little of his fear down to pull her into him. "That is one part of it." When she was close enough, he guided her hand on to his chest while taking the other to his shoulder. While Red is doing her best not to open her eyes, she could not help but let a gasp escapes her lips. And she knew he could see the blush on her face and how this was a bit of a shock to her. She did not expect to feel the heat that was radiating off of his chest so near to hers. A part of her wished she could open her eyes just to see how tall he was when the curse was not active

"Wow... you are significantly taller than before," she commented as she is blushing hard and brought her head down to keep him from seeing it. She brought her hand back to her face to try and hide her face more. All the while, Merlin could not help but chuckle at her being so flustered.

"Heh, yes," he was bemused by her blushing and attempts to hide it. "I am a bit taller normally." He then took her hands carefully and brought them to his ears. "And look, no big ears, either."

Red gasped a little as her fingertips touch his ears a little before resting them on his cheeks. "You're right... but I still like your pointy ears. They made you look cuter." She joked as she tries to imagine him and how he was looking now. True, he is taller and seemed to have lost some facial features than before. But to Red, he was still Merlin.

Merlin was surprised as well that she found his other side cute. He made notes that she was interested in his changes, but wondered why his other form is more favored. His hand were lower on her armm as he then got an idea. Then he leans a bit closer to her and put a hand on her waist and the other right above the small of her back. "My lady, if I may, I would like to take a moment to dance again. As I am," he said.

Red made a confused look on her faces while squishing her eyes closed. "But, won't that be a bit dangerous if I can't see where I am going?"

"Maybe so," he said as he then pressed her against him a little to show he was strong enough to hold her and adjusted to take her hand in his so she could grip on to it if he did lose control. But from how Merlin was supporting her, Red was pretty certain that would not be the case. "However, this time, I will be the one to sweep you off your feet. Stay close and follow my lead, and I promise to keep you safe."

Red blushed deeply, but she leaned her head up to look at where his voice was. "You promise?" She asked.

Merlin paused but then leaned into her ear with a smile. "I promise with all my heart."

After her face turned as red as the shoes, Red nodded as she then leaned into his chest to keep her eyes closed and trusting him to keep his word. Merlin blushed back as well as he suddenly felt nervous, but then smiled as he took a breath and stepped to the side. Feeling his hand lead her, Red leaned into the step as well. Merlin repeated this motion a few more times for her to make sure they were in sync. Soon, Merlin could feel her breathing was timed with his almost perfectly. He took another breath as he lead her into a slow spin, still her in his arms to make sure she did not trip or fall. Soon, they were waltzing slowly to the sound of the crickets chirping and the birds adding to their melody. As the sun began to set, the night stars soon dot the sky, and if that evening light, Merlin could see the beautiful blush on her face and the biggest smile he had ever seen on her since he met her.

For that moment, everything felt perfect. Merlin smiled as he kept swaying back and forth with her. She giggled as she then relaxed her head against his chest. This made Merlin turn a new shade of red as well. He never felt this new wave of warmth radiating from his chest. Sure, as a prince, he knew he could get any girl he wanted, and they confessed their feelings for him. But this girl, beautiful and mysterious, is the only one that has made him swoon for once. He slowly stopped as he then leaned into her ear. "Red, I have one more thing I want to show you, follow my movement, alright?"

"Of course," she said as she said softly and a bit mumbled, as if he was waking her up from a dream she was not ready to break. But she continued to keep her eyes closed as he slide his arm away from her waist to her other hand. Soon, he only has one hand holding her as he carefully spun her around, and he then caught her other hand. Soon, her arms were around her waist but gripping on to his. Suddenly, her ears could hear his heart racing now. Soon she felt his lips close to her ears. Red's heart skipped a beat and hoped he did not notice, but she knew he might have either way.

"Now, don't look my way yet, but open your eyes," his words were like honey as she trembled with the new warmth growing in her. But she nodded, then she looked out to see the mountainous hill view from before. This time, it was just dusk sky, but the field blow was in full bloom with lightning bugs began to rise to greet each other. As they floated around it was like a mini night sky right before them. Red gasped loudly as she stood there, amazed and astounded by all of this beauty and Merlin's kind gestures to bring her here. She sighed with a smile as she leaned back into his chest to enjoy this view, making Merlin's heart about ready to burst from this. But he smiled and rested his head on hers as they watched more.

"Merlin, this is... this incredibly amazing." She said.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She leaned forward as if to follow the lights as best as she could. Feeling pleased with that answer, Merlin let her go as he then stepped back and waited for her next move.

Red walked to the field slowly as she looked at the lightning bugs and tried to catch some of them. She managed to catch one in her hands as she turned to him with a big smile. "This is incredible, Merlin," she exclaimed as she continued to walk among them and let the lightning bug go. "I have never had anyone do something like this for me."

Merlin smiled proudly of himself to hear that this made her happy, and he was the first. He rushed to her as his dwarf self and then runs around as he turns back to her. "Come on, Red," he motioned to follow as he ran. Red chased after him as they make circles in the field and cause all of the lightning bugs to disperse into the sky, laughing and enjoying the sight and each others company. They soon collapsed beside each other with smiles bright enough to light a room. Their laughter was the loudest thing in this field as it continued and then turned to gasping for air. Soon, when they caught their breaths, they laid in the grass as they watched more lightning bugs pass by. Red smiled more as she turned to him, laying on her side to get a better view of him.

Merlin glanced back at her as his was a little surprised to see her smiling as bright as she did. His little green cheeks were undoubtedly a shade darker now now, but he girned back nervously. "What? Something on my face?"

Red smiled as she shook her head and took a breath before speaking. "I am... I am so happy right now. Thank you for everything, Merlin."

"Well, anytime, my lady."

"Heh, no, I mean, I mean it, Merlin," She said as she comes closer and puts her hand on his. "I feel so much better. This was an amazing thing you did for me and I am glad we got to meet each other. I haven't been this happy in a long time. So, thank you for everything, Merlin."

The little dwarf could feel his heart racing faster than a racehorse. His face was getting hot enough to melt ice as this felt so right and real. This beautiful girl before him thanking this side of him, telling him that he made her happy. While he was human before, girls have told him before they have enjoyed his company, but this was the first time that it genuinely touched his heart to hear those words. He could not describe the new sensation rising in him. He took her hand as he then holds it tightly.

"I am truly grateful to you, too," he said. "I... it means so much that you consider... well me, someone you are happy to spend time with."

Red, a bit confused by his words, just kept smiling as she squeezed his hand back. "If we can, I want to spend as much time possible. Just like this, just us." She said as she is starting to feel the exhaustion hit her.

Merlin looked red as a tomato as he felt his little heart stop at that. He could not be sure if she meant it, but he cleared his throat a little. "You... you mean that, Red?"

Red, yawned a little as she nods and smiles. "I do... I want to spend more time with you and maybe..." she said, hoping to finish her sentence before yawning again. This yawn was more noticiable.

Merlin saw her eyes getting heavier as he smiled and adjusted himself closer to her. He raises a hand to her cheek and rubbed it. "Why do you get some rest before we head back?" he whispered to her.

Red nodded as she rubbed her eyes a little to try and help stay awake just a little logner. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll wake you up when it is time to go," Reassuring Red as he holds her hand, Merlin nodded to her.

She looked at it then pulled him in for a hug. "Please, keep me close to you, okay?" she asked as this time, she willingly closed her eyes, knowing she would soon feel his chest against her face.

Merlin was surprised as he was not sure how to approach this, especially with her so close to him. Really, really close that he could swear she heard his heart racing. But when she innocently held him in her embrace, Merlin only nodded back and wraps his arm around her. "I promise with all my heart, my princess." His sweet words were soothing to her as took comfort in them and Red relaxed more.

Red then slowly drifted to sleep as Merlin held her close. He smiled like a lovesick fool, as he kept Red close to him. Rubbing her shoulders to remind her he was there. His hand then wandered a little to rest right on the curve of her hips and she was comforatble in the crevase of his arm and used his armpit and forearm like a pillow. Even as she was deep in her sleep, Red was still beautiful to him and he could not take his eyes off of her.

Taking in a breath, he sighed with a smile at this perfect moment. Everything felt right. Nothing could change this feeling for him. He made a silent vow that night as his mind drifted off a little as well. 'Tonight, on this perfect moment,' he began to think, 'I promise to protect her and care for her. No matter what happens or what comes our way, I will stay by her side.' He then realized what this meant.

He blushed harder as he laid there with her. His mind was racing as he could not think straight with this new revalation. As he looked to the setting sun, Merlin began to think it was time for them to go before more thoughts came to his head. But as he began to sit up, as she sighed in her sleep, so pure and sweet, his heart could not take it and then sighs as he just adjusted to having her head resting carefully on his shoulder again. But he raise a hand to his chest as he could feel his pulse getting faster. He could not bear to ruin this moment. So he decided to let it be. For he knew that he was in love with Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I promise I will be updating for Monte Cristo soon! I have a chapter in the works and will be getting it edited soon. I just needed to get this current fixation out as soon as I could, as I just can't get this movie out of my mind. If you can find it/ watch it and are okay with a cheesy, guilty pleasure of a film, I highly recommend it. Plus, freaking human Merlin is a hunk! I can't help it. 
> 
> Until then, stay safe this holiday season and stay tuned. 
> 
> Edit: Thank you all again for reading my fanfiction as well as continue to show support for this cute couple. As a special occasion, I have commissioned the scene in the last panel of the two together. This was done by the amazing Fany-The Artist, go follow them on Instagram, here is a link to their page: https://instagram.com/fany_theartist?igshid=pg8hhb29frv2
> 
> Thank you all again and be on the lookout for my other chapters to come soon. 
> 
> Your's Truly, E.K. Wolf ~


End file.
